dragon ball super storm
by db storm estudios
Summary: lo subire los sábados y el tiempo que pueda
1. capitulo 1

_**nota del autor mi personaje yo lo cree llamado son jarod ivan Uzumaki) Jarod estaba saliendo de una discucion de la familia en eso al estar en la calle no se dio cuenta de que una luz estaba serca de el en eso jarod va despertando en eso siente que su cuerpo esta raro en eso se levanta y mira un charco en eso se mira y) dice jarod: soy goku que bien siempre quise esto al parecer tengo ki y chakara también tengo en el estomago el simbolo de sello igual al de naruto se parece mucho debo de tener un kiuby en mi interior bueno hablare despues de esto tengo que conseguir ropa) en eso estaban asaltando a una señora y jarod se dirige donde ellos y los golpea en la nuka en eso la señora se sorprende y le dice : joven gracias por salvarme de esos rufianes a como veo no tienes ropa toma esto como agradecimiento por evitar que se llevaran mis cosas y como te llamas el hombre dice : mi nombre es son jarod ivan uzumaki se lo agradezco mucho gracias ) en eso la señora se va i jarod Dice: o es un do gi color gris y gris negro genial y lleva el simbolo de naruto bien me lo pondre me queda bien ) en eso siente que dos chakaras estaba disminuyendo y dice jarod: podré usar la teletranportacion bien los encontre voy paraya resistan ) en eso jarod se tele transportación ) tsunade naruto y estaban heridos y naruto se enfrenta kabuto y con últimas fuerzas lo ataca con un razengan impactando con kabuto) kabuto se sana con últimas reservas de chakara cae desplomado en el suelo en eso tsunade se abia dado cuenta que kabuto le dio detenido el corazón a naruto y tsunade lo sana y escucha los latidos del corazón a naruto y tsunade lo sana en eso orochimaru va atoda velocidad jiraya decía que no llegare atiempo ( orochimaru sacando una espada de su boca queriendo matar a naruto y tsunade pero antes de que les diera de la nada aparece un hombre i agarra la espada de orochimaru quebrantando la espada en dos sorprendiendo a tsunade y jiraya en eso le da un puñetazo mandandolo a volar dejando grabe mente herido orochimaru en eso kabuto va i orochimaru dice : as el justsu de invocación ) en eso aparece una gran serpiente y tsunade dice: cuidado ) en eso la serpiente se dirige a tsunade en eso el hombre dice : no te le acercaras a ella nunca ) en eso aparece en frente de ella protegiendola en eso se tranforma a sorprendiendo a tsunade y jiraya en eso la serpiente desaparece debido al enorme poder que tenia eso orochimaru y kabuto se fueron ) en eso el hombre dice: estas bien ) tsunade le dice: si estoy bien gracias por tu ayuda) en eso el hombre la carga tsunade sonrojada en eso el hombre la lleva ala enfermería en eso el hombre se queda con ella en eso tsunade le dice: cual es tu nombre ) el hombre dice: mi nombre es son jarod ivan uzumaki ) tsunade le dice: un gusto conocerte te agradezco mucho por ayudarnos y esas abilidades nadie las tiene quiero ver mas de tus habilades y heres del clan Uzumaki y heres pariente de Naruto vamos al campo de entrenamiento ) jarod dice: si Esta bien ) en eso jarod y tsunade van al campo de entrenamiento en eso jarod: esta bien te mostraré lo que puedo a ser ) en eso jarod se alejo y dice esto es el ki y puedo hacer muchas cosas con el ki volar entre otras bariedades ) en eso da golpes y patadas y transformando en un super sayayin en eso baja y le dice a tsunade jarod: este es el super sayayin 1 este es el super sayayin 2 este es el super sayayin fase 3 ) en eso tsunade se sonrojo y dijo luce hermoso con esa apariencia y tsunade dice: al ver todo lo que puedes aser quiero que seas un ninja elite de la aldea aceptas ) jarod dice: si protegere la aldea ) en eso tsunade le agradeze y siente un sentimiento de**_ _ **atracción por jarod en eso tsunade le dice: tienes donde pasar la noche ) jarod: no ) en eso tsunade le ofrece quedarse con ella y shisune) en eso )dice jarod : gracias te lo agradezco) tsunade le enseña toda la aldea y conociéndo lo países y las aldeas ) en eso jarod le rujio el estomago asi tsunade llevándolo a un restaurante tsunade asombrada miraba como comia y dejaba platos y levanto una sonrisa ) en eso tsunade paga la cuenta en eso los dos van ala casa en eso jarod duerme y tsunade estaba cansada y se arecuesta en el brazo de jarod ) al día siguiente tsunade estaba roja por ver el cuerpo músculoso de jarod y tsunade va ala oficina del hokage en eso jarod se despierta se baña sale y se pone el do gi come algo que le dejo tsunade y va i donde estaba tsunade le dice: jarod tengo una mision para ti encargate de dos tipos que están causando problema en lo que jarod: esta bien ) en eso jarod se va i vuela donde estan los rufianes en eso jarod los derrota con facilidad y va le dice a tsunade ) jarod: ya acabe ) en eso tsunade se sorprende y le dice: has hecho un buen trabajo pudes retiarte ) jarod: esta bien pero queria invitarte a salir esta noche en éso) tsunade acepta y jarod se va en eso tsunade le dice a shisune que se encargue delos documentos y llega la noche y jarod vestia formal tsunade tenia un hermoso vestido en eso )jarod : luces hermosa y sexy con ese vestido en eso tsunade se sonrojo le da las gracias y van a su cita en eso jarod la invita a comer en eso después del restaurante jarod la lleva aún parque de diversiones y gana un juego y le da un peluche a tsunade en eso la pasaron bien con taron toda su vida después de llegar a casa jarod agarra una guitarra y le canta una melodía tsunade se avia enamorado totalmente de el en eso jarod baja la guitarra ) agarra tsunade y le da un beso en la boca en eso la lleva ala cama y pasa una noche apasionada y se dan un beso sellando su amor uno por el otro) aqui acaba el capítulo 1**_


	2. capítulo 2

tsunade y jarod después de tener relaciones y dar su amor uno por el otro descansan de una noche apasionada )jarod despierta y dice jarod: donde está tsunade ) en eso jarod va ala cocina y mira una nota de tsunade en eso jarod come lo que le preparo tsunade en eso jarod se baña sale y se pone su do gi y va ala oficina del hokage en eso tsunade le dice que ya desperto en eso dice jarod: si y queria saber como estas ) en eso tsunade le dice: estoy bien gracias ) en eso jarod le da un beso y la abraza en eso tsunade le dice : tengo una mision para ti entrega esto a kasekage cuidate mucho ) en eso jarod se ba i shisune lo mira i va a donde tsunade i dice shisune: ledy tsunade quien hera el hombre que vino aquí ) en eso tsunade le dice: shisune regresaste de tus vacaciones así y el hombre que paso es mi novio y se llema son jarod ivan uzumaki y es diferente a un hombre normal y tiene habilidades que ningun ninja lo tiene ) en eso shisune se sorprende y le da envidia que tsunade tiene novio y que pertenece al clan de naruto ) en eso platican un rato y contandole a shisune como lo conocio ) mientras tanto jarod casi llega ala aldea de la arena mientras que dos tipos que estaban atacaban la aldea y jarod los derrota i salva la aldea y entregando el recado y agradeciendole en eso jarod va volando ala aldea en eso naruto después de entrenar con jiraya jarod llega y va a entrenar en eso naruto dice : quien es el nunca lo avia visto) en eso jiraya lo mira de nuevo i le dice a naruto ) jiraya: naruto el nos salvo de orochimaru y los salvo ati y a tsunade y derroto a kabuto y orochimaru ) en eso naruto se sorprende y va a espiar a jarod mientras jarod llego al campo de entrenamiento y en eso en peso a elevar su poder aciendo temblar todo el lugar en eso tsunade y shisune van aver y lo espian al igual que naruto en eso jarod se tranforma en super sayayin dios sorprendiendo a tsunade a shisune y naruto en eso después de un rato de entrenamiento jarod siente que su cuerpo no responde i cae desplomado en el suelo en eso tsunade va i dice : vamos responde jarod vamos shisune trae una camiña ) en eso jarod lo llevan ala enfermería en eso el doctor lo revisa pero usa byakugan y mira un chakara raro pero lo estaba sanando ese extraño chakara en eso el doctor le dice q esta bien solo requiere reposo) en eso tsunade aliviada en eso se queda i dice : tonto me isiste que me preocupara al menos estas aquí y me ases sentir que aún puedo seguir Amando de nuevo me siento felíz de tenerte aquí con migo te amo jarod ) en eso tsunade le da un beso en la frente a jarod en eso naruto ve i dice: ella beso a ese tipo le preguntare ) en eso naruto entra y dice en voz alta Hola abuela tsunade en eso tsunade le da un golpe y le dice que se calle esta descansando jarod en eso ) se mueve un poco y tsunade saca a naruto y tsunade le dice que hablaria con el después en eso tsunade regresa adentro y se está con jarod hasta que despierte) naruto va a donde estaba jiraya y le dice que la abuela tsunade le avia dado un beso en la frente al tipo ) en eso jiraya se sorprende y sospecha y le dice a naruto que espien a tsunade y a ese tipo ) aqui acaba el capítulo 2


End file.
